Promise
by Cat7231
Summary: What if Sirius had been promised to a Malfoy? What if she had been in Gryffindor too? The hat's gone mad! A Black and a Malfoy in Gryffindor!


Prologue

"You have disappointed us again. Now you must pay the consequences for your actions. Go to your room, your father will see to you there. Look smart, we are going out tonight. Don't make us look like fools." She turned to face the old French windows, just staring down our long drive, waiting.

"Yes mother," I curtseyed and picking up my skirts, left. Perfectly formal. Perfectly masking my thoughts of dread. Like the perfect daughter she wanted.

I climbed the stairs silently. Pushed the door open to my bed room and closed it behind me. I checked my reflection in the mirror. Catching my breath I set to work stripping down to only my underwear in this winter time mansion to make my skin white and pure with the cold. I rubbed my face raw with the cold wet rag. I scrubbed my hair and body silently. I dried my hair and straightened it, taking out my natural waves and replacing them with a fake straight perfection.

I tightened my corset up behind my back making my breath hitch slightly. Damn these things were so hard to breathe in. I then covered my face in powder. I looked so white. So fake. Throwing on the green and silver dress robe which I knew my father liked and pulling out my silver high heels from under the bed I thought to myself, is this really who I want to become?

I shook my head but checked my refection in the mirror again. Much better, I thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad any more. I sighed, I knew it would. I glanced out down the drive before sitting down square on the side of my bed. Hands clasped in my lap and waited.

I grew tired and hungry but I sat still. I was dawn two days later when I heard him come home; the quiet exchange between my parents before he walked up the stairs to me. I closed my eyes briefly, opening them as he entered the room. Do _not _speak until spoken to.

"Do you realise the pain you put me through? No, you do not understand that we have a reputation to up hold. We are one of the last pureblood families left. We must set the example." He said quietly to the wall opposite me. If I had to describe him with one word I would say controlled.

"Do you understand!" he roared at me. Spinning on the spot and spitting in my face. I reached out to slap me hard across the face, I flinched but still I sat still. When he did not strike I was surprised to say the least. It would not be the first time he has hit me, nor the last. His hand almost touching my cheek grabbed my chin and lifted it to look at him harshly. "I will not hit you because we will be visiting the Blacks now and at least you look presentable. If all goes well you are to be promised tonight so curb your tongue. "He stared long and hard at me but turned and left "Come along Christina, we haven't got all day."

* * *

"Lord Black, how are you?" Father greeted pleasantly.

"Very well thank you. Yourself?" Lord Black nodded politely.

"I am well."

"Ah, you must be Miss Christina." He paused and I curtseyed for him, staying down. "Rise, I have heard much about you. I will have to introduce you to my son. I think he would like you. Please do come in. Kreacher!" A house elf appeared with a crack.

"What can I do for you master?" The house elf muttered.

"Come and take their coats." Lord Black ordered before rushing Father into his study to discuss something in private.

The house was much grander on the inside but not as grand as the Malfoy Manor. Portraits hung along the walls and it was smart. There was nothing wrong with it, it just seemed dark and stuffy, the rooms were small and there were few windows. That's what you get for living in the middle of muggle London I guess.

Mother had disappeared off as well, into the drawing room I think. I pushed the door open but found that she was not in there. It was not even the drawing room I found. A hue family tree ran along one side of the room, much like our own. I knew that I shouldn't be in here but I couldn't help myself. I ran my fingers along the wall. Picking out the names I knew and memorising the new ones. My fingers ran over a rough patch on the wall and I saw that the picture had been blasted off the wall. The name Nymphadora could just be read. I wondered what she had done to have been disowned.

"You're not meant to be in here. No visitors allowed. Father would do his nut if he saw you." A boy said popping his head around the door. I rushed out.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"No, he won't." Another voice said, carrying down from the stairs. "You won't tell, will you Reg?"

"Course not." Reg said sarcastically, glaring at the figure on the stairs.

"Good," The boy smiled him lip curling slightly. "Come on, I'll show you around." He gestured to me and ran up the stairs. I followed after him until I reached the top.

"Psst, in here!" He whispered, opening the door a crack. I opened the door and snuck in, closing it behind me.

"I'm Sirius Black and this is my house," He said proudly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Christina Malfoy. Thanks, for getting me out of there. Was that your brother?" I immediately liked him. He had an easy smile and helped me out.

"Yeah it was. His full name's Regulus. That's what you've got to call him but you can call him Reg in private." I nodded in understanding.

"You can call me Tina if you like." I said shyly, "when we're in private of course." He grinned at me.

"So Tina... You have taste for adventure do you? A little daring? Not common in pureblood family, such a shame." He commented shaking his head disdainfully. My eyes widened at the comment, remembering what father said.

"Oh no. Honestly I'm not." I said fearfully.

"Too bad then, I like an adventure." His eyes glinted mischievously before he was outright laughing at me. I laughed too. We talked for hours before CRACK.

"Dinner is ready Master Black and Miss Malfoy."

"Thanks Kreacher," Sirius commented before offering me his arm as we walked down stairs.

We walked into the dining room and Sirius seated me like a gentleman before taking his own seat beside me. We ate a three course meal and I chatted politely to Sirius as well as the other guests, not like before. I minded my manners as he did his. We kept our elbows off the table, minded our Ps and Qs, and used the right piece of cutlery for each meal, that kind of thing.

"Sirius I see you have acquainted yourself with Christina. You get along well?" Lord Black carried on without waiting for our reply, no addressing the table, "Lord Malfoy and I have been discussing something and we have come to the decision that Miss Christina Malfoy should be promised to Master Sirius Black. Are there any objections?" He glanced around quickly. "In that case, Miss Malfoy do you promise yourself to Master Black with both your body and mind?"

"I, Miss Malfoy, promise that I shall keep myself pure for Master Black and that I shall do his bidding without question." I stood and recited the words I had learnt when I was very little but never truly knowing what they meant until now. My heart was dying on the inside. Sirius' eyes showed shock but he kept it under a mask devoid of emotion as we should.

"Now to seal the promise Master Black must kiss Miss Malfoy to show his acceptance of the promise." Lord Black nodded to Sirius as stood also before turning and pecking my cheek. We sat.

"Now we must talk in the drawing room of this fortunate event between friends." Lord Black addressed the adults, leaving us to do as we pleased.

"Christina, I..." Black started.

"I'm glad to be promised to someone like you, you know" I said although tears were forming at the corner of my eye. I dabbed them quickly.

"We'll get through this. I know we will." He smiled and wiped the tears away himself before pulling me into an embrace. "Now come on, let's go upstairs again." I nodded and followed him but not to his room but to another. "I'll be upstairs if you want me." He said opening the door to another room, a guest room.

I closed the door behind me and collapsed onto one of the beds. I started to cry before I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I started but looked up into the face of a girl the same age as me.

"It'll be okay. He's alright as far as boys go. Not like his brother" She giggled.

* * *

**What do you think? Looking for a beta for this story.  
**

**Cat**


End file.
